This Is Konoha's Future
by Dorku No Renkinjutsushi
Summary: A 20 Truths essay about the Rookie 12. Please enjoy responsibly!


This is part three in my 20 Truths Community set. This is the 20 Truths about the Rookie Twelve. (Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji.)

This was born as part of the 20 Truths Community on Livejournal. I'm kind of addicted to these, and have many of the bloody things in the works.  
As an explanation for 20 Truths:  
20 Truths is a community built on the beliefs of its authors. We select Characters_(like Uchiha Sasuke_), Pairings_(like Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi)_, or Groups_(like the Uchiha Clan)._ Then we write essays in the form of lists. These lists are twenty things that we believe to be the truth. Some are purely fanon, some seem extremely canon. It's all up to the author. Anyway, I hope this explains a little. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Title **The Future of Konoha

**Author **creepycrawly

**Character/Pairing/Group **The Rookie Twelve

**Rating **PG-13?

**Disclaimer **_Naruto_ is the property of Kishimoto Masashi. I am not Kishimoto-sensei and therefore am not the legal owner of Naruto or anything related, barring my own fanon creations.

* * *

1. Tenten kinda sorta really wishes Neji would like her as a fellow human of the female persuasion, not just as a sparring partner.

2. Neji really wishes Tenten sees him as more than a conveniently placed moving target for sharp metal things.

3. Lee knows what Tenten. He knows what Neji wants. But they both swore him to secrecy when he found out, and he's not really one to tell someone else's secrets. So he keeps his mouth shut.

4. Even Gai will admit that his team can be stupid sometimes.

5. Hinata's not afraid of Shino's bugs. She's not afraid of Shino, either. In fact, sometimes she goes as far as thinking that she'd maybe marry Shino, if she didn't have to marry Neji, and if Shino wanted to marry her.

6. Shino is a closet hopeless romantic. He thinks about stars and roses. Still, he thinks the most romantic thing he can think of is Hinata's giggle when he draped his jacket around her to keep her from going into shock. When he looked at her, she merely smiled and explained that the bugs crawling around inside it tickled.

7. Kiba is actually allergic to dogs. Tsunade always has a vial of his special brand of medicine tucked into every med-kit, just to make sure it's there. His allergy is the reason Kiba has Akamaru of all dogs. Akamaru doesn't shed.

8. The only thing holding that team together is the knowledge that they're probably the oddest team ever formed. They're proud of that fact, and they're gonna stick out. No matter how much Hinata wants to rip Kiba's tongue out and staple it to his forehead to get him to shut up for ever-mother-loving _once_.

9. Sometimes, Shikamaru wishes he weren't as intelligent as he is. That way, maybe he could fool himself and believe that their team will be together forever.

10. Chouji once stopped eating because of some taunts when he was nine. It was Shikamaru who realised his friend was getting dangerously thin (for an Akamichi, anyway) and it was Ino who helped him back.

11. When she was twelve, Ino was bulimic. Chouji ended up hiding special Akamichi instant-nutrition pills in her food, in order to make sure she stayed healthy, despite throwing everything up. In the meantime, he and Shikamaru helped her back.

12. Theirs is the ultimate OT3.

13. Sakura's afraid of being alone. She's afraid of this more than she's afraid of clowns and needles and things that go 'bump!' in the night.

14.Sasuke has a blind spot that keeps getting bigger. Pretty soon, it will cover his entire left eye. It scares him, because that growing blindness—that growing darkness—is the first sign of his impending total Sharingan blindness. Without sight, he is weak, useless, a waste.

15. Naruto knows all about Sasuke's eyes and their blindness, even if the Uchiha tries to hide it. But he won't tease him. He comforts him. This is because Naruto's greatest fear is to be left alone, to be abandoned. And they all know Sasuke will commit suicide when (not if) he goes blind.

16. Kakashi's got a team to be proud of.

17. Kiba wants to die, but Hinata and Shino won't let him. Sasuke tries to die, but Sakura saves him and Naruto screams at him for abandoning him. Neji begins to fade away, but Tenten and Lee hold him fast to this world. It's the most screwed up of them that survive—if this can be called survival.

18. Shikamaru knows nothing but war. Sasuke knows nothing but darkness. Neji and Shino know nothing but fear. It's the ones like Hinata and Kiba, like Ino and Chouji, like Tenten and Lee, like Naruto and Sakura that save them. It's because they know war, fear, and darkness, too. But they also know life, love, and how to see the light.

19. This is Konoha's future. A blind man. An idiot savant. A fat man. An ex-bulimic. A nin without chakra. A man widely accepted as mental. A girl afraid of her own shadow. The man lost in that shadow. A girl who's afraid of herself. A man who's afraid of everyone else. A girl afraid to die. A man afraid to live. _This_ is Konoha's future.

20. This is Konoha's future. The best spymaster Fire's seen in centuries. The greatest tactician ever born. A man who's heart is as large as his body. A girl who seems to have no weaknesses. A man who knows how to conquer weakness. The greatest leader and Hokage they've ever had. The heir to the strongest clan still living. The only man who can guide and advise her. The woman who can save them all. A single man with an army of millions. A woman who knows the most graceful dance alive (the dance of death). A man who knows much more than he lets on. _This_ is Konoha's future.

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. This is, of course, accessible at my Livejournal account (see my homepage) or you can always go to www. livejournal. com/ community/ 20(underscore)truths. Remember to remove the spaces and please enjoy responsibly! 


End file.
